The Puckermans
by GLEEK727
Summary: What happens when we meet Rachel's REAL family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

"Puck!" I yelled. My brother was snoring and he still had to drive me to school.

He ignored me. "Puck! I screamed.

"Shut up." He said to me before throwing his pillow at me.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I complained.

Puck groaned. "If I get up, will you shut up, _Puckerman_?"

"You know I go by Rachel Berry now. Rachel Puckerman is not a star name. Rachel Berry is a star name. My brother appeared completely uninterested.\

"Whatever. I'll get dressed and you go get Beth and Mark."

I went to get my two younger siblings.

"Beth! Get up!" I yelled at my 12-year-old sister. 'And get Mark, too!" I added, screaming.

Minutes later, everyone but Quinn (my sister who is 9 months older than me, but still in my grade. She denies she is related to us, and goes by Quinn Fabray. At school, Quinn is extremely mean to me.) My brother, Mark, who is 14, was dressed ridiculously. When Puck saw him, he said, "You look like a 5-year-old pimp."

Beth and I laughed, and Mark scowled. "It's cool, Puck, You wouldn't know about it,"

We crowded into Puck's truck. We dropped Beth off at Elementary School and Mark at the Middle School.

When Puck and I arrived at school, we saw Quinn making out with her boyfriend, Finn. Puck looked outraged, he was super overprotective, but he knew he couldn't do anything, because we all went by different last names. Puck and Quinn were both extremely popular, whereas I was most definitely not. Neither acknowledged me at school, except to Slushie me.

I met up with my best friend, Mercedes. "Am I hallucinating, or did you just get out of Puck's car?" she asked.

Shoot, she'd seen me. "No. Why would I do that?'

"It just seemed like…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I need to get more sleep."

That had been way too close.

At the end of the day, Puck found me and told me I'd have to get a ride home with Quinn, because he had football tryouts.

"Puck! You know I'm not associating with Quinn! She's awful!"

"How can you not associate with your own sister? And you guys kind of share a room." He added.

"Well, which do you hate more? Quinn, or walking 4 miles in boots?" he asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. I found my sister walking with her friend Santana to cheerleading practiced. "Hey, manhands." My sister greeted me. Santana cackled.

I watched the cheerleading practice from the bleachers. Quinn's boyfriend, Finn, was watching, too.

"Hi." Finn said to me, obviously trying to be polite.

"Hi." I said. "Are you waiting for your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going over to her house to study." This was news to me. Quinn avoided bringing people over, because she didn't want people to know about her family.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you going to meet her family? I heard she has a lot of siblings."

"Oh. I just assumed she was a n only child." Said Finn, sounding surprised.

'Yeah. She has 2 sisters and 2 brothers." Oh, great, I sounded like Quinn's stalker.

"Oh. Do you know any of them?" asked Finn.

I smiled. "I guess you could say that.'


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn glared at me when she saw me. 'What are you doing here? I thought Puck was driving you home."

"Thanks a lot, sis. And Puck had football tryouts."

Finn looked really confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Finn.

I answered. "Oh, Quinn didn't tell you we were sisters?"

My sister glared at me and Finn just looked confused. "But you're both sophomores… and you don't look like twins."

Quinn gloated. "Rachel is my little sister."

"I'm only younger by 9 months." I added.

We pulled into the driveway. When we came inside, Finn and Quinn went upstairs."

I ran upstairs and started banging on Puck's door.

"What?" he asked when he answered.

"Quinn's in her room with Finn. He knows that I'm Quinn's sister now."

Puck smiled, "This is going to be fun." He said.

A few minutes later, Mom called us down for dinner. Puck and I ran downstairs and Finn and Quinn followed, holding hands.

Mark saw them, "Barf! Get a room, Quinn!"

Puck, Beth, and I snickered. Quinn looked furious. She turned to Finn, "This is why I say I'm an only child."

"Quinn!" Puck said, with mock sincerity. "Why would you be ashamed of us? I mean, I could understand if it were just Rachel…"

Quinn cackled and I shouted,"Hey!"

Puck continued, "… but aren't I so sweet?"

Finn looked like he was going to pass out. "Puck?" he asked.

"That's my name." answered my brother.

Finn and Puck weren't friends, but they did run in the same circles.

My mom came in and dinner started. "Mom! How many times do I have to tell you that I am a vegan!" I shouted, upon seeing the steak.

"Rachel!" Puck mocked." How many times do we have to tell you that nobody cares?"

Quinn laughed and I kicked her under the table. "Hey!" I shouted. "What was that for?"

"You know, Rachel!" yelled Quinn.

"You suck, Quinn!" I told her.

"Not as much as you." She told me.

"STOP!" yelled my mom. "Now Finn, are you an only child?' she asked.

"Well, I have a stepbrother named Kurt." Answered Finn.

"Dude, your stepbrother is the president of homo explosion?" laughed Puck.

Quinn looked irritated. "Puck, why don't you leave? And take RuPaul with you." She commanded.

Mom changed the subject. "Now we're all going to go around in a circle and say one thing about our day. Beth, you start."

"Um, okay." Said Beth. "I got partnered with Daniel L. for my multiplication project."

"Ooh, is that your boyfriend?" Mark teased.

"It better not be." Growled Puck.

"Quinn, your turn." Said my mom.

"My little sister ruined my life and I remembered why I deny having siblings."

My mom gave a tight smile and said, "Finn?"

"Uh, I had an awesome meal."

"Kissass." Coughed Puck.

It was my turn now. "I got the solo in Defying Gravity."

Mark went next. "I'm now going out with the hottest girl in school!"

Puck scoffed. "Is she blind?"

Quinn turned to Finn. "Be glad you have Finn. "Be glad you have Kurt. I'm the only normal one in this place."

"No, this is cool. I wish I had siblings! Kurt is cool, but all he ever wants to talk about is Project Runway. You must never be bored." Said Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day ay school, everyone had found out about our family. I confronted Finn. "Who did you tell?' I asked.

"Nobody!" he swore.

"Well then how did everybody find out then?" I asked.

"Well the only person I told was Kurt." Defende Finn.

"You told KURT?" I exclaimed. "He's the biggest gossip in school!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"He's your stepbrother!"

Why do _you_ care, anyways?" asked Finn. "When people find out your brother and sister are the two most popular kids in school, your popularity will skyrocket."

"Yeah, but people will tie me to them. Everything was perfect the way it was before."

"Sorry."

"You should be."

I ran into Quinn in the hall. She thrust the school paper at me.

"What's this?' I asked.

"Just look." Snapped Quinn.

The headline read, "One Big Happy Family?" and it showed Puck, Quinn, and my school pictures. The article revealed the whole story.

"This is awful!" I exclaimed.

"For me!" she shrieked. "Now everybody knows my older brother is the school bully and my little sister is a total freak!"

"Hey!" I defended. "Now everybody is going to assume that I'm a bitch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Just then, Jacob Ben-Israel came by with a video camera. "Can you two answer a few questions for me?" he asked.

Quinn scowled. "No way, Jew-Fro."

"Quinn!" I exclaimed. "How could you be so totally insensitive? Jacob, I'd love to answer your questions."

Quinn stormed off and Jacob proceeded with the interview. "Why did you and your siblings choose to keep your family a secret?" he asked.

"Well, Quinn pretty much hates all of us. Especially me and Puck. She changed her last name. And I changed my last name to Berry because of its star-making qualities. So nobody made a connection." I explained.

Are you saying there are more Puckermans?" he asked.

"Yes. We have two younger siblings, Beth and Mark."

"Is Quinn really related to you? I mean, you and Puck are practically identical while Quinn doesn't resemble either of you."

"Well our sister Beth is a 12-year-old version of her, so we're pretty sure she's a true Puckerman."

The bell rang and both Jacob and I headed to class. Second period I has study hall, so I usually just hung out with Mercedes. Today, however, I was bombarded with questions about my siblings.

"So, is your brother dating anyone? Tell him I'm available!" begged Kelly.

"Can you ask Quinn where she gets her clothes?" asked Emily.

"Well, Puck is always with girls, but being my brother, he doesn't actually have a girlfriend." Kelly squealed. "Quinn steals most of her clothes from MY clost." Emily was actually taking notes.

I escaped them and tried to find Mercedes. I stopped in the bathroom and heard someone crying in a stall. "Quinn?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn?" I repeated.

"Go away, Rachel. I don't want to talk right now."

I sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

She sniffed. "Well, if you must know, Finn dumped me."

What? Finn and Quinn were perfect together! Their names even rhymed. "Why would he do that?"

"He's in love with someone else. I just know its Brittany. That would be just like her."

I left Quinn in the bathroom and stormed off. "Hey!" I shouted at Finn. He pretended not to hear me and started walking past me.

"I know you hear me." I shouted.

I finally caught up with him. "Who do you think you are my sister is way too good for you. You're going to be a Lima loser for the rest of your life and you simply resent the fact that me and my family are going places."

"Rachel, the girl I dumped Finn for was… you."

"What? No. Finn, what kind of a person dumps one girl, breaking her heart, and then moves on to her little sister?' I asked.

"I thought I loved her. Now I realize I was in love with the wrong sister."

I slapped him. "Bitch." He muttered.

Puck overheard this as he was walking down the hall. He was already mad about Finn dumping Quinn. "What did you just call my baby sister?"

I was so touched by this I completely ignored the fact that Puck had called me his 'baby' sister in public, as I had asked him not to do. Finn appeared nervous. Even though Finn is bigger than my brother, Puck is pretty tough. "Uh, I didn't mean what I said."

Puck scoffed. "Really? And you also didn't mean to break up with Quinn?' Puck lunged forward to hit Finn.

"Stop!" I yelled at Puck. "He's not worth it."

Puck listened to me, and started to walk away. Then he turned around. "On second thought…" he said as he threw his slushie at Finn.

We walked to the car. "Thank you, Puck" I whispered.

He smiled. "Don't mention it."

Okay, so I will add a longer chapter as soon as I get up to 10 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Our ride home was awkward. Quinn was still upset that Finn had dumped her, and I think she was even a little upset at me. I was wondering how Puck could go from being a complete ass to a good guy so fast. Puck was just acting like nothing had happened.

When we got home, Mom was sitting at our kitchen table crying. "What's wrong, Mom ?" asked Quinn.

Mom sighed. "Listen, kids, There's something I should have told the three of you a long time ago, you're plenty old enough to hear it."

I began to wonder what kind of a secret Mom would keep from us. Did she commit a murder? Did she steal a car?

Mom took a deep breath and exclaimed. "I have another child. He's much older, twenty-nine years old. I had him when I was a junior in high school. I've recently reconnected with him, after I gave him up for adoption.

What? Why was this the first I was hearing of this? "How did you find him again?" I asked.

"I saw him at a parent teacher conference. I knew who he was almost immediatel. We've been meeting once a month to catch up."

"Wait, he's a teacher? At our school?" asked Puck.

"Yes. He teaches Spanish at your school. His name is William."

"Wait, you're not talking about Mr. Schue, right?" I asked.

"That's him." Replied Mom.

It all made sense now. Mr. Schue had been paying some special attention to me recently. It also explained why he was constantly trying to recruit Puck and Quinn for the glee club.

"He's coming over in an hour to meet Mark and Beth."

"I never liked Mr. Schue. He always marks me down when I don't turn in my homework." Puck said.

I never really cared for Mr. Schue either, he was always trying to give other people an opportunity to sing a solo. But, he was family now.

The doorbell rang after an hour of silence. Quinn answered the door. "Come in." she told him."

OK, so what are your thoughts on this plot twist? Love it? Hate it? Review it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi guys." Said Mr Schue, awkwardly.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Rachel, Quinn, Puck, I know you three from school," He gestured to Mark and Beth. "You two must be Mark and Beth."

"You're old." Said Mark, blatantly.

'Mark!" hissed Mom.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Its okay, Mom."

"Hey, Mr. Schue…" Puck trailed off, obviously wanting something.

"Call me Will, Puck. We're brothers."

"Whatever. Now that we're related you should really think about going easy on the homework. This situation is really stressing meout." Puck said sincerely. Mr. Schue, or 'Will, laughed.

We eased into conversation as we sat around the table. "So, Will, is there a specific reason you wanted to get together today?" asked Mom.

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that me and Terri are getting a divorce." He said.

"Oh, no! That's awful. Such a shame, I really liked Terri."

'Me, too. But there wasn't much I could do. I mean, she faked having a pregnancy." Mom gasped, she was obviously disappointed that she would not be becoming a grandma. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could stay here for a week or two until Terri moves out."

"Of course!" Mom said.

Puck and Mr. Schue managed to move all of his stuff into our guest room in an hour.

"So, Puck, Quinn. To be honest with you, I feel like I don't know either of you all that well. I mean, Rachel's in glee club, so that's allowed me to get to know her. I'd really appreciate it if you two looked into joining. I'd just feel awful, if I let the opportunity to get to know you two slip by.

"Glee club is for losers" answered Puck.

"What Puck _means_ is that we'll think about it." Said Quinn.

Okay, guys, I need some ideas. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you SO much Twilight Gleek for the ideas!

At the ice-cream parlor, something came o mnd. "Will, what's your biggest secret?"

"Well, nobody knows about the three of you, or my other half-brother." Will responded.

"Wait, you have more half-siblings?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, my father has an 18-year-old son named Jesse St. James." Will told us, almost at a whisper.

"Wait, Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline?" I asked.

Will nodded. "That's him."

"You're related to_ him_?" That boy used me, dumped me, and then egged me. And I'm a vegan!"

"He egged you? Should I tell the principal."

Quinn said. "No offense, Will, but that's super lame."

"Anyways, I already beat that boy to a pulp." Said Puck.

Will looked disapproving. "You really shouldn't have done that either, Puck. Two wrongs doesn't make a right."

Puck shrugged. "Nobody messes with_ any_ of my baby sisters."

We left and I was doing my homework when the doorbell rang. I ran down to answer it. I was shocked to see a soaked Jesse St. James.

"What are you doing her?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Where's my brother?"

Where should I go with this? Ideas?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the house was as quiet as I had ever seen it. Puck was the only other person at home.

I knocked on my brother's door. "Puck?"

"What do you want?'

The proper response is 'Come In Rachel, my favorite sister and fabulous person that you are."

Puck snorted. "You will never catch me saying that."

I sighed. "I have high expectations for you, Noah."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Noah? What do you want, anyways."

"Well, it sounds stupid now, but I just wanted to talk. You know, like we used to do.'

I expected my brother to laugh in my face, but instead he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Puck, did somebody else inhibit your body?'

"What?"

"You've been… almost nice lately."

'Was I that bad before?"

"Kind of!"

"Well, I just decided that I better start being nicer to you. I mean, I pick on you the most because Beth's too young, so she'll cry and get her feelings hurt and Quinn isn't enough fun to make it fun for me."

"Is this niceness going to last?"

"Hell no. But you are my favorite sister."

This touched me. "Well, you're my favorite big brother."

"I'm your only big brother."

"Well, Will sort of counts."

"Yeah, he 'sort of counts' because he's our half-brother."

For the next hour Puck and I sat and watched a movie.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?'

"I'm going to have to do some serious picking on you to make up for this."

I smiled. 'It was worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school my brother and sister, Quinn and Puck walked with me into the school. As we were walking, a football player slushied Quinn and shouted, "Slut."

"What the hell, man!" shouted Puck.

"It had to be done." Shrugged the boy.

"What are you talking about?' asked Puck.

"Oh, you don't know?"

Puck turned to Quinn. "Quinn, what don't I know?"

"Puck, I'm so sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry about?" screamed Puck. "What's this big secret I don't know about.

Quinn whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"What? How… stop. I don't want to know. But who?"

"Its Finn's"

"I am going to kill that boy." Said Puck, angrily.

"Puck, don't."

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't know its his. I'm going to take care of it all by myself. I don't need anyone's help."

"We're there for you. You're my baby sister." Said Puck.

"Yeah, you're my older sister. You've always been there for me, now I have a chance to give back."

Quinn shook her head. 'I don't need anyone's help."


	10. Chapter 10

Puck appeared shocked. "What, Quinn?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head disgusted. "How could you?"

She looked on the verge of tears. "It was only on time, Puck I swear."

Puck ignored her. "Come on, Rachel. Its time to go."

I looked at my brother. "Puck, have a heart. Your sister needs you."

"Oh, that's why I was going. Finn needs a little reminder of why I tell guys not to go near my bay sisters."

I paused. 'What did you say?"

The whole story came out. Puck had been telling guys not to come near his 'baby' sisters. I was disgusted and touched at the same time. "That must be why I've never had a boyfriend."

Quinn corrected me. "No, that's just because of your personality."

"Hey!"

Puck looked at Quinn. "I promise I'll be there for you, Quinn."

She smiled. "Thanks, Puck."

Please, please ,please review this!


	11. Chapter 11

One night, Puck didn't come home after school. I was really worried about him.

I decided to call my brother. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Quinn's in labor." My sister was in labor? This wasn't good.

"What? I'll be right there." I drove down to the hospital. When I got there, I found my brother standing outside a hospital door. "What's going on?' I asked.

"Quinn's in labor. I'd really rather not see my little sister give birth. Feel free to go in."

I walked in and saw only Finn, holding the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. "Where's Quinn?" I asked.

"She's getting rest. This is Delilah." He answered. I looked at my niece. She was gorgeous.

Q motioned Puck inside. He wasn't as emotional as I was. "I'm a freaking uncle at 17."

"I'm an aunt at 15 and Quinn's a mom at 16."

'Don't remind me."

I left the room to go get a snack. When I came back in, I found my brother playing peek-a-boo with Delilah. I smiled. My brother may try to act ough, but he's really very sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn and I were going to the spa for the weekend. We approached Mom with our proposal for our vacation.

"No." said Mom.

"Why not?" asked Mom.

"Two sophomore girls going 70 miles in a car by themselves? I don't think so." Said Mom.

"What if we take someone with us?" I asked.

"Take your brother with you."

"Not Puck! The whole point of the spa weekend is that it is a girls' weekend." Said Quinn.

"Puck goes or you two don't."

Quinn and I discussed our options.

"Is it worth it to take Puck?" I asked.

"No way. Remember last time we were on a road trip with Puck?"

Oh, I definitely remembered. Puck had practiced farting the alphabet. After he finished with the alphabet, he moved on to state capitals. After that, he farted the names in the phone book.

"You're right. Definitely not worth it."


	13. Chapter 13

I am not writing any more fanfictions ever! I've received some downright mean comments, especially from TheMozzyOne.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm continuing the stories! Thank you for the kind comments! Update tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I want your feedback on my next idea. What if Tina and Mike's shared last name wasn't just a coincidence? I could see them as brother and sister. I know they're dating on the show, but I've had this idea in my head since the beginning of season one.

Quinn P.O.V.

My stupid brother would be accompanying me and Rachel to our girls only weekend. This kind of defeated the purpose of having a girls weekend, but I think we will still have fun.

The car ride was a different story altogether.

"Puck! You turned the wrong way!" said Rachel.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm following the directions you gave me." Defended Puck.

"Would you both just shut up?" I snapped. "Now, could one of you change the radio station?" 

"No way! I'm not coming if I have to listen to girly music!' said Puck.

"Nobody's stopping you from leaving." Said Rachel.

Puck pulled over. He stopped the car, grabbed his suitcase and walked away from us.

"Are you crazy? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting away from you two."

Rachel looked at me and shrugged. I started the car once again and we drove off.

About a mile or so down the road, Rachel looked at me and said, "Do you think maybe we should go back and get him?"

I laughed. "No way! Its going to be a girls weekend.!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, this story is going in a really weird direction. Please help me with suggestions for how I can fix this.

Rachel P.O.V.

My sister and I returned from our amazing vacation to see our brother pouting in his room.

"You two just left me there!" he accused.

"You said we could!" I defended.

" I didn't think you'd actually just leave me there."

"Let's drop it," said Quinn. "Where's Mom, Puck?"

"She left. She and dad went on a cruise for the church."

"Wait, she just left?" I asked.

'Yep. I'm in charge." Said Puck, smugly.

"She left you in charge?" asked Quinn, skeptically. "Who would leave you in charge of four kids for a week? You need a babysitter yourself."

"I resent that comment." Said Puck.

Puck left our conversation, and called his best friend on the phone. "Hey. Yeah, my parents left. Yeah, its totally going to kick ass. Tonight at ten."

'What's 'totally going to kick ass'?" asked Quinn.

"The party I'm throwing," answered Puck, nonchalantly.

"What? You can't throw a party. Mom's gone." I said.

"That's why I'm throwing the party." Said Puck, speaking slowly as if he were speaking to a small child.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I was kind of disappointed at the lack of feedback. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

To all my faithful readers:

Thank you for reviewing my stories. I wanted to ask a question. What story should I do next? I have a couple options, so please vote on the one you would like to see.

Glee. The Cohen Changs, where Mike and Tina are siblings. I wrote the first chapter already.

Twilight- New Cullens. The Cullens adopt both Bella and Jacob from a young age. First chapter is already done.

Glee- Puck and Rachel are offered their own TV show.

Twilight- Edward feels sorry for Jacob and decides to take him under his wing.

Glee- Finn's half-sister moves in with the Hudson-Hummels and she and Quinn are best friends.


	19. Chapter 19

To my readers:

I am having some serious trouble continuing this story. I need some new ideas! I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out. Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Puck P.O.V.

At school the next day, everyone stared at me as I walked into school. I mean, I know I'm a stud, but it isn't usually this bad.

As I walked to class, I pushed Jacob Ben-Israel against a locker. "What's going on, Jew-Fro? Why is everyone staring at me?"

He looked up at me, sheer terror in his eyes. "My blogs have been lighting up with comments about how you are dating Kurt Hummel."

What? Everyone knows I'm straight. I let Jacob go and wondered how this rumor had gotten out. More specifically, who I would soon be beating up.

I ran into both of my sisters in the lunch hall. I wouldn't have thought anything of this normally, but my sisters do not associate at school. I crouched down behind a garbage can nearby Quinn and Rachel and began to eavesdrop.

"Do you think he's noticed yet?" asked Quinn, giggling.

"No way. He's probably just wondering why everyone is staring at him," laughed Rachel.

My sisters had done this to me?

This meant war. I don't know what possessed my sisters to pull a prank on me. They should really know better, if you mess with Puckerone, he will get you back. A thousand times worse than you got him.

This was going to be fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Disaclaimer: I own nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a poll on my profile asking what new story you would like to see me do next. Please vote!


	23. Chapter 23

New poll up! Who is your favorite fanfiction character? Please vote, the winning character will have a story written about them!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

**Puck P.O.V.**

Something was different at our house the next day. We weren't fighting, Rachel wasn't loudly droning on and on about subjects nobody but her cared about, and Quinn wasn't complaining

"What's going on?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean?" asked Quinn in return.

"We're not… fighting."

Rachel laughed. "Are we that bad that this seems unusual?'

"Well… yes!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Rachel answered it. A blonde woman with a camera crew entered our house.

"What's going on?" asked Quinn.

"We've heard about your family," she said, in a strangely upbeat tone of voice.

"Um, from who?" asked Rachel.

"It was on the cover of the paper last week!" she exclaimed. "We think it's absolutely amazing that you managed to keep your family a secret for so long! Especially since you are all such active members of the community."

She must have seen that we all looked confused. "We want to offer your family the chance to star in a reality T.V. series. This would mean moving to Hollywood, but this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. What do you think?"

We looked at each other. "Yes!" we exclaimed in unison.

**Watch for the sequel to this story, ****Puckermans Go Hollwood.**


End file.
